gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Girls
Little Girls from Annie is featured in Lights Out, the twentieth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Sue. Blaine suggests Sue comes back to McKinley and fix whatever occurred in Shooting Star. She sits in the school bleachers as she watches the new Coach, Sue's enemy, Coach Roz, train the Cheerios as Becky greets her, out of uniform, complaining about Coach Roz's teaching skills. Becky begs Sue to come back because she misses her, even though what Sue did was to protect Becky. But Sue admits that it's the best thing that has ever happened to her. When Sue tells Becky that she has spent most of her life training these Cheerios, she says she doesn't want to return back to that person. The song begins as she gets up, closer to the Cheerios training, she pushes and throws Cheerios out of the way as they squeal while chucking their pom-poms. Despite that, some continue training. In the McKinley High School hallways, it's dark due to the power outtage but Sue sings as she tries to walk through, being pushed several times by Cheerios, then throwing another student who was talking to a girl. In the girls' change rooms, she opens cubicals and sings in each one, eventually sitting in one. When she shuts the cubical door, she's back at the bleachers as all Cheerios are lying around, as if they are dead or exhausted as she completes the performance. It seems though, it was all a hallucination as she's back where she and Becky were seated. Lyrics Sue: Little girls Little girls Everywhere I turn I can see them Little girls Little girls Night and day I eat, sleep and breathe them I'm an ordinary woman With feelings I'd like a man to nibble on my ear But I'll admit no man has bit So how come I'm the mother of the year? How I hate Little shoes Little socks And each little bloomer I'd have cracked Years ago If it weren't for my Sense of humor Some women are dripping with diamonds Some women are dripping with pearls Lucky me! Lucky me! Look at what I'm dripping with Little girls Little cheeks Little teeth Everything around me is little If I wring Their little necks Surely I will get an acquittal Some day I'll step on their freckles Some night I'll straighten their curls Send a flood Send the flu Anything that You can do To little little little Little little litt... uhm, little Oh, little girls Some day I'll land in the nut house With all the nuts and the squirrels There I'll stay Tucked away Until the prohibition of Little girls. Trivia *Ryan Murphy gave this song to Jane Lynch to sing on the show because she is going to sing this song in the Broadway production of Annie ''in summer 2013. *Carol Burnett, who played the role of Sue's mother Doris Sylvester in Furt, sang this song song in the 1982 film adaptation. *The structure of the song has been changed from the original as the order of verses is different. *This is Sue's second solo in the entire series, the first being ''Vogue. **This is also the longest gap for a main character to have received a solo with a 71-episode gap. Errors *During the scene on the bleachers you can see the hollywood sign. Gallery Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.13.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.06.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.02.png.jpg SUESUESUE.jpg tumblr_inline_mlvm0aqnKk1qz4rgp.png 0asertbg.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.07.51.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Sue Sylvester